


Threatening Strawhat

by xairylle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle/pseuds/xairylle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain of the Heart Pirates Trafalgar Law returned to the Heartbeat with a boy of Luffy's age following closely, Strawhat wasn't the most welcoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threatening Strawhat

****Whether asleep, awake, near-death, or delirious, Strawhat was a troublemaker. That was a fact that Penguin and the rest of the Heart Pirates learned from having seen him almost punch a hole through the submarine in one go had the Hearts captain been a second slower to swap him with a rock outside. But after surviving that kind of rampage, Penguin learned that beyond the heavy fists and stubborn attitude, the young man was undoubtedly friendly. Strawhat Luffy was just so damn cheerful and warm and vibrant that he made friends out of almost anyone and anything. If Akainu had not murdered his older brother, maybe he’d managed to be friends with that man, too. But then again, there were exceptions to everything, weren’t there? Maybe that was why when Captain of the Heart Pirates Trafalgar Law returned to the Heartbeat with a boy of Luffy’s age following closely, Strawhat wasn’t the most welcoming.

 

Maybe it was Black Leg's fault for mistaking the new kid for a girl because he looked pretty. Or maybe it was the Cat Burglar's fault for commenting, "Oh, looks like Torao-kun's picked up a cutie."

 

Both crews perked up at that. Heads turned. Murmurs rumbled. There was a blonde, fair-skinned fellow who was trailing after Law and looking quite attractive despite his simple clothes. His button-up shirt was already a yellowish white and his brown ankle pants had patches here and there. But his face was endearing and his skin was like porcelain. And, oh, his green eyes just _shimmered_ while he tried not to smile too much while staring at the boring back of Law’s head. Penguin knew that doe-eyed, fascinated look the kid was wearing and honestly, this wasn't anything new to the Heart Pirates. They’ve seen this look on other faces of different genders and sometimes even different races. This wasn't the first time their captain had unintentionally smitten someone enough to trail after him like a love-drunk puppy.

 

It was definitely a first for Strawhat Luffy, though. Oh, it was an entirely different story on his face. While the Strawhat crew gathered abuzz about the yet-to-be introduced young man, their captain looked on in apparent disbelief, as if Law had picked up something he shouldn't have; that he should put that _thing_ right back where it came from. Strawhat had leaned so far over the railing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny and god damn the look on his face made the most interesting transition from curious to disappointed to suddenly becoming a blur when he decided to slingshot himself towards his beloved ally.

 

Leave it to Strawhat to recognize a threat and _deal with it_ aggressively.

 

"Toraooooo!"

 

Law immediately stopped walking. Strawhat landed heavily a few paces away from him, dust clouding from the impact as he wobbled forward before Law caught him firmly by the arm. Laughing, Strawhat's rubbery body swung before Law pulled him up to stand next to him.

 

"Torao!" Strawhat almost bounced, flashing his blinding smile as Law waved the dust away from his face. The blonde stranger was coughing behind him. Luffy laughed over the sound in some sort of happy domination.

 

Well, now. This could either be disastrous or hilarious. Possibly humiliating. Definitely interesting. Both crews seemed to think so because everyone had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

 

Penguin didn’t realize he was grinning.

 

"Hey, Torao-kun!"  Nami yelled from the deck of the Thousand Sunny where she was standing behind Sanji, "Who's your friend!?"

 

Shachi whistled lowly. Ever so aggressive, this crew. Well, true enough, both captains have obviously been flirting in their own weird, shitty ways. Law had shown a higher level of concern towards Luffy than he would with regular people. Just recently, in fact, Law wiped dirt off Luffy’s cheek using his thumb. His own _thumb_ willingly came in contact with _dirt_ . Trafalgar Law who was just a few notches from legitimately being germophobic. Strawhat was single-handedly capable of breaking the older captain’s guard without even trying. Law should _hate_ him. But, no. And as if that wasn’t enough, what the hell were they doing whenever they locked themselves in Law's cabin? How come Strawhat often came out of it wearing Law’s shirt instead of his own? When did hickeys come out of nowhere?

 

Everyone had caught onto it but nothing and no one had made anything official. It was like an  unofficially taboo thing to ask about and none of the crew members—not even Nami—even brought it up. Well, at least not, upfront and frankly. But, yes, both crews have discussed this lightly. These two captains _had_ to be more than just friends.

 

"I'm Hyle!" said the blonde boy was now saying to Nami, giving her a sweet, sweet smile and Luffy could not help but stare. The stranger noticed and offered his hand to Luffy, "Pleased to meet you."

 

"Luffy." said the younger captain as they briefly shook hands, “The man who’s gonna be Pirate King.”

 

Law looked away quietly. No one was ever really sure how he felt about Luffy being his rival by saying that.

 

"Oh! Monkey D. Luffy! I figured as much from your hat." Hyle pointed cheerfully and Luffy looked like he wanted to make the blonde stop doing that, "Your alliance with the Captain has been making waves."

 

"The _captain_?" Bepo blinked and there was a low sound of murmurs from the yellow submarine. The Strawhats were also discussing with each other as Sanji and Zoro stared threateningly at Law. Penguin thought they did a good job at that considering they only had an eye each to work with.

 

"Captain?" Luffy looked up at Law, then at the curious Heart Pirates, and then back at Law, "You recruited a new crewmate?"

 

"No." Law told Strawhat, but was looking at Hyle instead who immediately opened his mouth to say something had Law not spoken sooner, "I already told you, you can't join my crew."

 

"But why!?" Hyle's expression was immediately sad and desperate, "I want to follow you!"

 

"I don't need followers." Law said apathetically, moving his sword to rest on his other shoulder, "I'm a pirate, not a pastor or a priest."

 

"But...!"

 

"I have no use for you."

 

There was an “Ooooh” from the Strawhat crew. Law wasn’t really one to mince words. Strawhat tilted his head in a rather curious manner, smiling so smugly. Hyle, on the other hand, was speechless for a while, obviously shocked at the bluntness that was thrown at him. He regained composure almost immediately and—oh dear—batted his eyelids at Law. _Suggestively_.

 

“Oh, I’m _sure_ …” Hyle’s lips curled a sweet, innocent smile worth of temptation as his hand reached out to trace two fingers along the waistband of Law’s pants, “...You can find _some_ use—”

 

WAP!

 

An unmistakable slapping sound was what ended that sentence. Strawhat had just _casually_ slapped Hyle’s hand so hard, the impact brought the boy stumbling forward with his shoulder jerking in pain. As if adding insult to injury, Strawhat casually pulled Law back by the arm away from Hyle for good measure; as if he didn’t want any more of this kid’s _anything_ touching Law. Hyle winced as he took his throbbing hand back, caressing it to see if it was broken.

 

Penguin shrugged. It wouldn’t be surprising if it was broken and even if it wasn’t, that hand would _definitely_ swell later. Meanwhile, the Strawhats were giggling on their ship. Even Pirate Hunter Zoro was smirking supportively.

 

After making sure his hand was still on his wrist, Hyle turned to Luffy in a very offended way, “Excuse me?”

 

“No.” was Luffy’s immediate answer, not bothering to let go of Law’s arm that he had grabbed earlier, “There isn’t an excuse for what you did.”

 

“What _I did_ ?” Hyle raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “ _You_ slapped my hand, Strawhat.”

 

“Of course, I did.” Luffy responded with _more_ disbelief, looking at Hyle from head to toe as if he was a rock that wasn’t supposed to talk, “Stop touching my stuff.”

 

“Your stuff?” the blonde stranger’s head darted back, covering his lips with his fingers as his short laughter spilled in between, “I’m sorry, but... The captain is _your stuff_?”

 

Strawhat took a deep breath. Law’s tattooed fingers immediately gripped the rubber hand that was holding his arm as if halting whatever Luffy was going to say or do next. Strawhat grabbed his arm back in refusal, causing the older pirate to turn to him supposedly to say something until Luffy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for—what the fuck—a very, very messy kiss.

 

No, really, _what the fuck_?

 

There were gasps all over the place, loudest from the Strawhat crew who obviously didn’t know their captain was capable of doing such a thing. Nami was firing rapid questions at no one in particular, frantically shaking Usopp as the long-nosed sniper pulled on his hair disbelievingly. And honestly, who could blame them?

 

Now the Heart pirates were expecting their captain to shove Strawhat away and tell him off because he’d _always_ been a private person. It was just the Trafalgar Law thing to do. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. Or at least not anymore because Trafalgar Law had closed his eyes and tilted his head to lock his lips properly with Strawhat as one of his hands snaked towards the small of Luffy's back so he could pull the boy closer and his other hand caressed the side of the younger captain’s face.

 

“Ooohhh, dear…” Bepo managed to say. Shachi was also saying something, but Penguin wasn’t processing the information because Strawhat was now on standing his tiptoes, being so drowned in the kiss enough to forget that he was a rubber man who didn’t need to tiptoe. One of Luffy’s eyes cracked open so he could look smugly at Hyle who was standing in disbelief, eyes wide, mouth open, and body stiff.

Law pulled away, but Luffy quickly pulled him back into another open-mouthed kiss, making so damn _sure_ the people watching _knew_ he had his tongue in Law’s mouth. Nami and Usopp had shrieked at this point and Cyborg Franky lifted his shades just to be sure he was seeing right.

 

Strawhat was being met with _no resistance_ . In fact, Law picked him up by the waist and just… kissed him back. _Fervently_. And Strawhat was still all for it, wrapping his arms around Law’s neck and burying his hands in Law's hair, knocking his white fluffy hat off.

 

“U-um, guys…” Usopp choked with a hint of nervous laughter, “I… I think he gets it. Y-you can stop aaaaanytime now...”

 

If it was Usopp’s statement or the lack of air that caused the two captains to stop, no one would know. That or Strawhat’s legs around Law’s torso were becoming uncomfortable. Penguin wondered when the boy had managed to _climb_ the captain, but what did it matter? His brain was still busy processing the reality of Trafalgar Law engaging Monkey D. Luffy in a heated lip-locking session that involved _tongue_. Did someone just swap his captain with someone else?

 

“Ggghh… Toraooooo...” Strawhat was now burying his face into Law’s shoulder, "We kissed in front of everyoooooone..."

 

Well, what do you know? The boy thought _this_ was the proper time to be embarrassed. A bit too late, but better late than never maybe? Luffy was red up to his neck and ears as he hugged Law tighter, keeping his furiously blushing face as obscure as possible.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed _now_ , Strawhat-ya?” Law spoke as if there was no one around them as he tried to catch his breath, “You’re actually capable of shame?”

 

“Shut up!” Luffy managed to yell without lifting his head, “I just wanted to prove a point!”

 

“P-point… Y-you…!” Hyle had finally found his voice, “T-the two of you… Are the two of you lovers…!?”

 

Oh, _finally_ . That question! Something _good_ was coming out of all this shit and Penguin could now focus on something else than the disturbing image of his captain’s intense make-out session with the allied captain. There was a slightly awkward silence between the two crews. Penguin thought he heard Jean Bart swallow hard.

 

“Nothing official.” was Law’s cool answer, “We haven’t talked about it yet.”

 

Nami and Usopp drew deep gasps of disbelief. Zoro and Sanji immediately turned towards the Heart Pirates with murderous intent. Okay, what the hell for? Penguin felt the need to point out that it wasn’t like they knew anything more than what the Strawhats did. They were on the same boat of not knowing what the fuck was going on. Sure, they’d back the captain if the Strawhats tried to tear him apart, but, seriously, they weren’t planning this whole “nothing official” thing as a crew.

 

“Oh, _fuck you_ !” Nami blared with an accusing finger as she gripped the railing she was leaning forward on, “After _all that_ , there’s _nothing official_!? Luffy, how can you let him say that!?”

 

“But it’s true. We haven’t talked about it.” Law shrugged again, turning his head to look at Luffy, “ _Have we_ , Strawhat-ya?”

 

“But we’re aaaaaalliiiiiiiiiiiiiiies.” Luffy managed to say as if begging for people to stop talking to him, "Come on, Toraaaaoooooo..."

 

Someone had to define “allies” to Strawhat. And quick.

 

“Well… I…” Hyle managed to say and for a moment, Penguin had forgotten he was there and that he was the main trigger for the intense kissing activity, “S-since you’re not lovers… I… I’m not giving up…! I’m st—”

 

A blur of flesh, the sound of snapping rubber, and Luffy's knuckles on Hyle's cheeks punctuated the second sentence that Hyle never got to finish since he met Strawhat.

 

“Quit being stupid!” Strawhat yelled with angry brows knit tightly together, “You’re annoying!”

 

Hyle’s head threw back, his body following the movement until his back met the ground as Strawhat's arm retracted quickly. The pretty young boy fell with a thud, the ground clouding up from the disturbance before gradually settling down. Hyle continue to lie there. Unconscious. Zoro's arms fell from being crossed over his chest and Sanji's mouth hung open enough to drop his cigarette. Luffy had just hit a person who was not a pirate, or a tyrant, or a generic bad guy. Well, he was attempting to be one a while ago, but whatever.

 

"You broke his neck." Law broke the silence without a tinge of worry or concern as he watched the dust settle.

 

"Well, at least he's not dead." Luffy was not uncoiling himself from his ally who only made a low sound of agreement. Penguin noted how his captain looked more amused than surprised, as if this was just one of the outcomes he had in mind. Come to think of it, why did the captain let Hyle follow him all the way to the ship? He was very good at losing these “smitten little shits”, as he called them, by swapping himself away or by casually and literally taking their legs. Hyle couldn’t have been special after what transpired. What was the whole point of bringing him here for Strawhat to—Oh.

 

"Luffy!" Nami was the first to say something after a long chorus of shrieks with Usopp and Chopper who were both calling for a doctor, "Luffy, you don't just _punch_ regular people like that! My god!"

 

"Yes, I do!" Luffy's head snapped towards Nami, his tone laced with disbelief and annoyance, "When someone's trying to steal what's mine, I do! I'm a pirate, don't you forget it!"

 

“I _know_ , but _still_ —!” Nami groaned, “God, a little self-restraint could’ve gone a long way.”

 

“You could’ve just used Haki.” Sanji reasoned, a new cigarette between his lips as he felt for his lighter.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Luffy told his cook, “Haki wouldn’t have fixed his head!”

 

“Is he dead?” Zoro asked.

 

“He’s not dead.” Law answered.

 

Zoro shrugged. That was good enough for him it seemed.

 

In the background, Chopper was having trouble debating with himself whether to help this person his captain had punched in a fit of jealousy. Robin was telling him to go ahead and that Luffy would understand because he wasn’t a devil that killed people.

 

“I don’t think he would die if we left him here.” the well-endowed woman was saying with a calm smile, “But the birds might peck out his eyes.” The tanuki screeched at that, turning to Luffy desperately. Penguin could hear Bepo discussing crows with Jean Bart.

 

“If you want to help him, you can go on ahead.” Luffy yelled and Chopper beamed at that before turning into his human-like form and jumping off the ship with his medical bag in hand.

 

“But...” Luffy said, hopping off Law and giving him a stern look, “Don’t even _think_ about Torao helping in any way!”

 

“I’m in a good mood so whatever.” Law shrugged and was the corner of his lips lifting to form a smile as he picked up his hat? Penguin smiled a bit as well. His captain _was_ in a good mood indeed.

 

“Good.” Strawhat nodded before he took the older pirate’s hand and started towards the submarine.

 

“Your ship’s that way.” Law pointed to the Sunny and if he were still trying to hide his small knowing smile, he was failing miserably. Penguin wanted to yell at his captain to stop being a dope.

 

“Shut up.” Luffy growled at him, “After all of that, the only body you’ll be touching in the next few hours is _mine_.”

  
**END**


End file.
